The Dance
by Nathalorial
Summary: Haruhi has an event planned for the members ofthe host club! But what is it? Most of them don't know! Imagine the looks on their faces when she ends up taking them to a good-ole down-and-dirty REGULAR high school dance! Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my new fic, as you can see, and my first OHSHC one! Now, my motivational muse has come back to me after a while, so I will be working on my two stories from now on. Lets hope my muse stays for a while, and we will expect new chapters very quickly! Now, I have big plans for this fic, and a lot of it is already written, I'm just re-writing it and posting it now. This is just a prologue, to see if anyone is interested, so please, read and review! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter is up! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. It if did, none of the host members would be virgin anymore =/ Happy Bunny does not belong to me either... it's just really cool ^_^**

* * *

Haruhi stood at the mirror in her room, checking her appearance one last time. She had an adventure planned for the Host Club today, and it would take a good part of the evening to get them all ready, as well as most of the night for the actually event. And since half of them had no idea what she was planning, she had to help them dress. For once, she was the one planning things to shock them, not the other way around..

Of the host club friends and members, only Kyoya, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda knew what was going on, besides Haruhi herself. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki had no idea what was going on, only that Haruhi was planning something for them. Tamaki, being his usual self, kept calling her and begging her to "Tell Daddy what's going on! Wahhh!", but she refused, quite easily, and ignored his calls after that.

The twins did pretty much the same thing, except they actually showed up at her house. Ranka did his best to entertain the two before pushing them out the door when Haruhi came out of the shower and glared at them from around the corner wrapped in a towel. They turned red and ran through the door. Hunny only called once, and once she explained that it was a secret, he complied and hung up. Mori never called, he probably heard from Hunny. Tamaki was pestering Kyoya now since Haruhi was avoiding his calls, and Kyoya only called once to inform her of that. Renge, Kasanoda, and Nekozawa all called her as well, checking on the schedule and the place of meeting, details, money needed, etc. Those were the only informative calls she appreciated. Basically, the whole day was spent answering the phone and trying to get ready. It was really tiring. She was thankful when Ranka decided to take the night off and help her, answering the phone for her later in the afternoon and making lunch and an early dinner for them both. Haruhi loved her dad so much today.

Finally, here she was, standing in the mirror, ready to go get the other hosts and dress them up. Winking at the mirror, she fixed the skull barrette in her bangs. She grabbed her Happy-Bunny purse, Ranka wished her good luck, and she walked outside to the limo that Kyoya had waiting for her.

Haruhi was wearing tight purple jeans that faded to silver in the center of the legs with sparkles all over on them, and a pitch-black and electric green plaid (with some white in it) mini-skirt over the jeans that covered over silver high-heeled sandals with hot-pink painted toe nails. She was also wearing a silver belly-shirt that was sleeveless, so in essence a tube-top, and it was a tiny bit sparkly as well. And also, for the first time in all of her high-school life, she was _willingly_ wearing make-up, that she applied herself! Pale orange gloss gave a shine to her lips, while a light brushing of white sparkly blush powdered most of her face. Her eyes had a smoky effect with purple eye shadow and black eye mascara. Her finger nails were each a different color – hot pink, black, white, blue, purple, red, green, yellow, orange, and one un-painted. She truly was a sight compared to what her usually attire was.

And of course, because it was Kyoya's limo, his house was the first stop. When she arrived however, he was actually waiting for her at the gate, already… dressed? Haruhi felt her jaw drop, but quickly closed it when the limo stopped. The door opened, and Kyoya slid into the limo and sat across from her, smirking at her expression. While she had shut her mouth, her eyes were still popping out of her head. Kyoya was hawt! He was wearing a black tank-top with white torn diagonal stripes on it and a skull in front of them, and a leather and chain bracelet on his left wrist. He also had tight leather-like pants on with a black studded belt looped through only one loop so it hung at an angle, and black skater shoes. He had also replaced his glasses with contacts, and had black eye-liner on, with a pale coating of powder on his face like Haruhi's, though with less glitter, and had a bit of grey eye shadow on .

* * *

**So, how was it? Read and review! Please let me know how badly my writing is! And fan-art of how each of the characters look is greatly encouraged, even though you havn't seen the others yet ;P haha. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1  Clothing the Host Club!

**Hello everyone! All of your lovely reviews have stoked my ego considerably XD Well, here you have it, chapter one! Here, you get to see what the rest of the host club looks like! *jumps around and squees* I think they look hot, personally. Oh, and to answer some questions - no, Kyoya is not going to be emo/goth, nor are any of the other host members. This is just the way they need to dress up for this night, is all. Well, read it, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - OHSHC does not belong to me. If they did, I would eat chocolate cake with Hunny-senpai every day.**

* * *

It was obvious that Haruhi was staring at Kyoya. He just smirked at her, taking in her own appearance.

"You look lovely tonight, Haruhi." He told her, bringing her out of her stupor. Haruhi shook her head a moment and blushed a little. She still wasn't used to compliments. "You looking great too, Senpai." She told him, looking off to the side a little.

"Considering how much Tamaki has bugged both of us, I believe we should reach his house last? And Hunny-senpai's house first." Kyoya told her. Haruhi just nodded and looked out the window. With all of the adventures with the host club, riding in a limo didn't bother her as much anymore as it used to. What bothered her right now was that she was in one with a guy who looked a lot hotter than usual.

What was she kidding herself? She should have been prepared for this, she _planned_ for this, for _all_ of the host members. Okay Haruhi, take a deep breath, good. Now, face Kyoya without blushing and talk to him. There's a good girl.

Haruhi looked back at him. He was sitting there, still looking at her. Without his glasses to hide behind, you could actually tell what expression he wore. He looked slightly… amused, amazed, she didn't know which. She decided not to linger on it and asked him her question.

"Are you going to go in with me to help them get ready?" she asked, expecting a no. His answer however, surprised her.

"For an occasion such as this, it should be necessary that I go in with you." He told her. "I think you should also know that I have told some of them to do certain things before we reach them. I have not divulged any information to anyone, other than to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai to wait at their respective homes. I have told Hunny-senpai to dye odd-colored streaks in his hair and Mori to paint his nails black. I also told the twins to paint their nails in some odd way." He informed her. Haruhi, listening, nodded at each one.

"Yes, that was probably a good idea. Okay then, Hunny-senpai's house it is then." She said, and the car slowed to a stop. Haruhi and Kyoya got out and walked briskly toward the mansion. They really were a little short on time. Hunny was running outside to meet them, and lead them back to his room. His blonde hair had purple streaks in it.

"Nice clothes, Haru-chan, Kyoya-kun!" he squealed as they entered his room and Haruhi found the closet. Kyoya got the little bishi to sit down at a vanity, and he pulled a make-up kit out of a drawer.

Haruhi came back out of the huge closet to find Kyoya putting make-up on the excited boy. "Hunny-senpai, could you please sit still? We still need to get the other four host members ready." Kyoya told him, putting eye-liner on him. Haruhi laid out a bunch of clothes on the bed to look at them.

"Where are we going, ne? And what do you mean four? I thought there were nine of us…"

"Renge-chan, Kasanoda-kun, and Nekozawa-senpai are meeting us there, we don't need to get them. And you will not know where we are going until we get there. Sorry, confidential information for right now." Kyoya replied. Haruhi choose some of the clothes on the bed, and put the others back. Kyoya had finished Hunny's face (more glitter, grey eye-liner, dark grey eye shadow, and pale glittery powder all over his face) and was in the process of choosing some bangle-bracelets. Haruhi showed him the clothes, and he chose colors of bangles based on them.

Haruhi gave the clothes to Hunny. "Okay Senpai, put these on." She said, then walked a little ways off and turned around. When Hunny was done, she turned back around and surveyed their work. Loose black T-shirt with a pink vampire chibi-cake on it, long dark-blue loose jean shorts and a silver belt, and tall strapped boots. Kyoya gave him the bangles to put on as they walked back out to the limo, there were three of them – black, white, and lime-green.

Their next stop was Mori's house. When they got there, Kyoya and Haruhi told Hunny to stay in the limo and wait. He sadly agreed, and cheered up when Haruhi gave him a piece of candy out of her purse.

"Okay Senpai, same procedure I believe." She said as they met Mori on the steps and went up to his room. As with Hunny, Kyoya made Mori sit down as he did his face while Haruhi perused the closet. Kyoya didn't put a pale powder on Mori's face, because Mori had tanned over the Spring Break, so instead he just put on the powder that gets rid of shiny glare, but other than that he didn't need any make up. So instead Kyoya grabbed some gel and hairspray and set to work spiking Mori's hair. Haruhi came back once the gel and hairspray had set and handed some clothes to Mori.

"Senpai, please put these on while we get your accessories." She asked him. He mumbled a "sure" before going off somewhere to change. Kyoya and Haruhi dug through drawers in the meantime. . "Ah-ha!" Haruhi exclaimed, pulling out a black belt with fake bullets lining it, as Kyoya pulled out a string necklace with a pendant of a shiny bug incased in glass on it.

Mori came back and the two rushed forward, invading personal space basically as Kyoya slipped the necklace on him while Haruhi put the belt on him over his shirt, and pulling it tight enough it could rest over his hips and not fall off. They gave him a pair of sneakers Kyoya found and went back to the limo. Mori was wearing a black and lime-green striped tank-top with a tight black fish-net mesh T-shirt over it, and tight black jeans, along with his black-painted nails. When they got to the limo, Haruhi noticed something she hadn't noticed before.

"Senpai, your ears are pierced?" she asked. Mori nodded, and Haruhi dug through her purse after hearing that, then pulled out a diamond stud. "Put this in then, please." She said, handing it to him. He put it in his left ear.

The twins were next. Again, same procedure, Kyoya worked on their faces while Haruhi dug through clothes. They also had a faint tan from the break from school, and had 'painted their nails odd' in that their nails were now glow-in-the-dark. Haruhi handed them clothes as their questions were ignored or answered cryptically, leaving them confused.

Hikaru was wearing two tank tops again, with the sleeves of one hanging down, but the top tank was black and had purple splatters on it, while the lower tank was grey. He also wore baggy light-blue jeans and skater shoes. Kaoru was wearing basically the same thing, but the splatters on his tank were hot pink instead of purple. They both had a lot of wire bangles on their wrists. Kyoya and Haruhi shoved them out to the limo before speaking very much to them.

"Okay, what's up? You two come in and dress us up in this weird get-up, we come out here and see _these_ two here similarly dressed, as well as your own clothes, _where_ the HELL are we going?" the twins practically shouted at Haruhi and Kyoya. Hunny just snickered at them. Kyoya decided to answer their question.

"First of all, calm down. What Haruhi has planned is a special occasion for us all, and you WON'T know where we are going until we get there. We are low on time here, Tamaki's is the last stop, then we will be on our way. Renge, Kasanoda and Nekozawa will meet us there. You probably won't recognize them. Now, if you don't mind, please stay here while we get Tamaki dressed." He said as him and Haruhi left the limo yet again. As they left, Kaoru whispered to Mori and Hunny. "Is she actually wearing _make-up_!"

Tamaki was speechless at the sight of the two when they reached him, and they, like with everyone else, practically ignored his questions. Kyoya ruffled Tamaki's hair a little bit while Haruhi rummaged through the dresser, and pulled out a black long-sleeved button-up shirt with an elegant collar, a pair of black tight jeans that fade to grey similar to Haruhi's pants, a white under-shirt, and a pin-striped fedora. Tamaki was crying by now for being ignored until Kyoya puffed him in the face with the powder to get his attention.

"Put these on Tono, then come back for your accessories." Haruhi said, handing the clothes to him and pushing him into the closet before he could complain. Kyoya pulled out a studded belt, much like his own, but a little different, and Haruhi found a pair of black street shoes. When Tamaki came out, they invaded his space and put the stuff on him, tucking his shirt in to put the belt on him and putting his shoes on. To finish it off, Haruhi reached up and popped his collar and undid the top three buttons on his shirt as to show off the white undershirt. He was really quite disoriented when they pulled him out of the house and pushed him in the limo.

Now most of the host club was there, and Haruhi dug through her purse again while the hosts just stared at her, knowing they won't get answers to their questions. Haruhi pulled out a little spray-can.

"Okay guys, this may sound weird, but, Hunny-senpai, will you hand my your green bangle please?" she asked. Hunny nodded and handed it to her, and she sprayed the bangle with what-ever was in the can and handed it back to him.

"What that do, Haru-chan?" he asked when he looked at the bangle. It didn't look any different…

"I just made it so that the bangle now glows in the dark." She explained. "Now, whatever y'all got that's green, let me see it so it can be sprayed." She said, and started spraying them down.

"What about me, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking a little gloomy.

"Ah, yes, hand my your fedora." She said, and just sprayed the whole thing. "This stuff works best on green, but will work pretty well on white too. It doesn't work on black though." She explained to him, handing the pin-striped hat back.

"Now, you will want to listen to what I'm about to tell you. At the place we are going, you are all going to be a little shocked, to say the least, at the… actions…. Of everyone there. You will hear cussing, that is a given, and probably a lot of it. Your personal space will be invaded almost from the very start, you probably figured that out when we were dressing you. But I am telling you this so you won't be offended, as it is actually pretty normal behavior. If you get into the activities, you will most defiantly be sweating by the end of the night, and probably have been given a phone number or two. I also suggest you get a bottle of water as soon as we get in.

As you know, we will meet Renge-chan, Kasanoda-kun, and Nekozawa-senpai up there, and they will be dressed very similar to us. Do not be appalled by their behavior, for they will seem like completely different people. Most everyone that shows up with be dressed like us, and there will be some moments in the building that are relatively erotic, so don't be surprised if you guys get a bit 'excited'. Formalities are not to be used, and if anyone asks your name, make sure you tell them your first name, not your last. Kasanoda-kun and Nekozawa-senpai are the only ones that will be referred to by their last names. Got all of this so far?"

Everyone nodded, though still confused as to where they were going. Even Kyoya was listening, because while he knew what to wear, he had never actually been to one of these. Haruhi continued.

"Good. Now, when we get there, the three will meet us, and we will walk the last block to get to the building. After that, stay with us, do NOT stray, because we are your way in. Without us, you would not be allowed past the metal doors. Keep quiet, don't cause a scene. There will be lots of flashing lights, lots of people, and it will be really loud. The flashing lights will be the ONLY lights, except for the ones at the entry door and the bathrooms, so the room will be relatively dark. And remember, talking will be different; no saying –kun or –chan or –senpai." The limo started slowing down. "Okay, everyone remember what I have said?"

"Yup, stay by you guys, don't get offended, get water, get numbers, loud, dark, cussing, basically that's it." Hunny said. Haruhi nodded.

"Good, that about sums it up. Oh, and the most important thing of all. Have FUN!" she said, then stepped out of the limo as it stopped. They followed her, and were met by three people they barely recognized.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Let me know how I did! I fear that I rushed a bit of it a little too much, but I'm not entirely sure. Oh, and as I said before - fan-art of how they all look would be greatly appreciated! Visuals of their clothing would make many people happy! *insert blatent winking here***


End file.
